Happiness
by Little Hope 22
Summary: "Aku…aku ditakdirkan untuk hanya melihat kepadanya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya…"


Nama : Han Ri Rin (Little Hope)

Judul Cerita : Happiness

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior, Lee Donghae Super Junior, Yeoja

Cameo : Sungmin Super Junior, Ryeowook Super Junior

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rating : T

Length : Drabble? Ficlet? (620 words)

Warning : Many typos

_Aku ditakdirkan untuk hanya melihat kepadanya, tapi aku tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya_

Seorang namja duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja berlari menghampirinya. Yeoja itu telah terlambat 30 menit lamanya. "Mianhae…" bukan sekali atau dua kali yeoja itu terlambat tiap kali membuat janji dengan namja itu. Sekalipun begitu, namja itu tetap setia menunggu. Tak peduli sepadat apapun jadwalnya, tak peduli jika ia harus mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya yang sangat sedikit, tak peduli terhadap musim dingin yang menusuk. Sekali yeoja itu berkata ingin bertemu dengannya, ia takkan berpikir dua kali untuk menemui sahabatnya itu. Sahabat? Ya, hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat.

Mungkin orang-orang suka menyebutnya member paling jenius setelah Kim Kibum, namun nyatanya namja ini bodoh. Terlalu bodoh untuk mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang tidak tau perasaannya, sahabat yang telah menjadi kekasih hyungnya sendiri.

"Maaf Kyu, aku tadi bertemu Donghae oppa dulu…" setiap kali gadis itu mengeluarkan kata-demi kata detail kisah kasihnya bersama hyungnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar hatinya seakan tertusuk-tusuk dengan pisau yang amat tajam. Sangat sakit. Namun, sekali lagi ia terlampau bodoh untuk memasang muka baik-baik saja-nya. Kalaupun ia seorang actor, ia ibarat actor yang sudah professional. Ia mampu berakting seolah-olah ia merasa senang mendengar kisah gadis itu. Tidak, ia memang senang. Tak peduli apa kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu, ia suka apapun itu. Namja yang bodoh bukan? Ia menyukai ekspresi gadis itu, binar matanya. Sekalipun ceritanya menyakitkan.

Semula ia bisa berharap, berharap agar gadis itu melihatnya walau hanya sedikit. Namun, secercah harapan itu hancur berkeping-keping dan hilang terbawa angin bersama dengan tersematnya sebuah cincin pertunangan di tangan gadis itu. Kenyataan memaksa hatinya terperosok ke dalam jurang dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia menyadari, sampai kapanpun gadis itu takkan bisa melihatnya. Sekali lagi, namja itu terlalu bodoh karena ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Setelah show. BRUK. "Kyunnie!" Namja itu jatuh terduduk sambil meringis. Wajahnya yang pucat dan keringat dingin yang terus menetes menguatkan kalau ia merasa sangat kesakitan. Sambil terus mencengkeram dadanya ia berusaha berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sayangnya, tubuh jangkungnya tak selaras dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Terbukti tak lama kemudian ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Penyakitmu tak kan kambuh begitu saja tanpa sebab…"

"…"

"Uisa bilang kau terlalu banyak pikiran dan membuatmu stress. Kalau hyung boleh tau, apa itu tentang…."

"Hyung, jangan bahas hal itu lagi"

"Kyu!"

"Aku tahu hyung, aku tahu! Aku tahu aku harus berpaling. Ia sudah berbahagia dengan Donghae hyung dan lagi, aku tak mungkin merebut kekasih, ah anio, tunangan hyungku sendiri. Aku cukup mengerti hal ini, tapi…"

Donghae mematung di depan pintu kamar KyuMin. "Donghae hyung, kenapa kau hanya diam di situ? Berikan buburnya pada Kyunnie, ia harus segera meminum obatnya. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Suara wookie membungkam suara Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Donghae hyung, masuklah" ujarnya. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu donghae masuk. "Mianhae…." Sebuah senyum yang tak dapat diartikan membalasnya.

Seorang namja berdiri menghadap sungai han. Obsidiannya menatap jauh ke tengah sungai. Udara dingin meniup-niup surai keemasannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kyunnie, kau harus istirahat. Kau masih demam"

"…"

"Kyu, mianhae. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Bisa-bisanya aku menyakiti dongsaengku sendiri. Harusnya…"

"Hyung, bukan salahmu. Kau tak menyakiti siapapun…." Namja itu berkat atanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sorot matanya menerawang. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku…aku ditakdirkan untuk hanya melihat kepadanya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya…"

"Kyu…"

Ia berkata sambil berjalan perlahan menuju bangku taman. "Bahagiakan dia. Hiduplah bahagia bersamanya, hyung. Anggap kau tak pernah tau bahwa aku mencintainya." Namja itu tersenyum tulus dan menatap sekilas hyungnya sebelum obsidian itu terpejam. Ia duduk dan merentangkan tangannya, "Dingin sekali," gumamnya.


End file.
